


a day in the life of the ode mafia

by snazzysapnap



Series: i would die for you [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Boo Seungkwan, Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha Lee Chan | Dino, Alpha Lee Seokmin | DK, Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Cute Xu Ming Hao | The8, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hide and Seek, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mafia AU, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Omega Jeon Wonwoo, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Omega Vernon Boyd, Omega Xu Ming Hao | The8, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzysapnap/pseuds/snazzysapnap
Summary: how does an average day in the ode mafia look like?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: i would die for you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768879
Kudos: 89





	a day in the life of the ode mafia

**Author's Note:**

> i am so so so so so sorry i took so long to get this out! writers block, then school started and i just didn't have time to write! i have so many ideas for this series, and im excited to execute them so hopefully they wont take as long as this did!

when the sun rises, almost everyone in the houses wakes up. either from the loud alarms that ring through the entire house from the youngest, or the sun just decides to be its bright self.

seungkwan, hansol and chan are the first to wake up, the three of them being high school seniors. they've been in the mafia for roughly 6 years, used to living the life of a mafia member and a high school or middle school student.

hansol is usually the first, the omega turning off their alarms and then tries, key word tries, to wake seungkwan up. if his alpha doesn't wake up, he leaves the room and tries to wake up chan, who never puts alarms and just decides to sleep in.

chan does wake up after hansol practically slams his door open with a very loud thud. the alpha springs up out of bed, knowing that if he doesn't wake up now then hansol would proceed with throwing freezing water on him. he pushes the omega out his room, complaining that he should go wake seungkwan while he gets ready.

by the time chan is ready, most of the gang is awake, and in the kitchen with their pajamas and bed head. mingyu is cooking breakfast, mainly for the youngest but he does also make breakfast for the other 9 people in the house.

junhui and seungcheol are most likely talking about mafia relates things and some of their clients, minghao on junhui's lap, the omega trying his hardest not to fall back asleep. soonyoung and seokmin are also making coffee for everyone, both of them bursting into laughter at random times, probably because seokmin put salt instead of sugar. jeonghan and jisoo are also trying to help mingyu in making breakfast, but they mainly just try to sneak in a couple of bites sneakily. jihoon, still being very tired and when he is tired he's clingy, is back hugging soonyoung.

it's when everyone is seated do hansol and seungkwan finally come down stairs, fully dressed, seungkwan carrying both their backpacks. seungkwan is either half asleep or wide awake, no in between, and today it seems he's wide awake.

during breakfast the youngest members end up rushing to finish their food, while the rest take their time. if any of youngest didn't finish any homework, they would most likely be working on it right now, being scolded by either jeonghan or jisoo for not doing their homework last night.

once hansol, seungkwan and chan finish, seungkwan grabs his keys, his and hansol's bags and they say goodbye as all three head to school in one of seungkwans cars, making sure not to use his beautiful ferrair or lamborghini. after all, he didn't want to stand out in school, but that was thrown out the window because all three of them are really popular.

once everyone finishes breakfast, they all play rock paper scissors to see who would clean up the table and wash the dishes. mingyu never plays because, "i cooked this god damn food and you ate it." which normally got a respond from soonyoung or seokmin, "exactly! you cooked it, and dirtied all those dishes, so you should clean them!"

both of them most likely would end up washing the dishes, with minghao, being the adorable and soft and shy baby he was, helping them. either minghao would be washing with them, or be sitting on the counter cheering them on. "you can do it hyungies!" minghao then leaves because junhui had come and picked him up, telling him they needed to get ready for the day.

once everyone is dressed and ready for the day, they all get to work. jihoon goes to the basement to work on gadgets, jisoo and jeonghan also go the basement, and into their lab to work on whatever their feeling on making that day, albeit drugs or something else. seungcheol and mingyu, both being somewhat bodyguards, are with jun through out the whole day, bringing in clients for jun and depending on the client, not bringing them back. seokmin and soonyoung go downtown to check up on the many bars and clubs they own and don't come back till midnight. wonwoo ends up going to their infirmary, staying there for hours, doing all sorts of things, if he isn't at the infirmary, he's with minghao. minghao loves sticking with jun, but knows that he can't go with jun into meetings with his clients, so minghao ends up staying in his art room, or art studio, and paints.

the mansion is quiet for hours apart from the gunshots heard either downstairs form jihoon, or from either mingyu, seungcheol or jun.

its when minghao gets bored does he ask wonwoo if they can go say hi to everyone. "wonnie, can we go check up on everyone?" and they do, they go around the whole mansion, minghao always entering the room with "hi! what are you doing? are you okay?" which always gets everyone cooing at minghao, responding to his questions with smiles adorning their faces.

hours pass with everyone doing their own thing, and soon enough the youngest come back. the three of them always greet their hyungs before getting ready to do their own stuff. seungkwan changes and leaves, meeting seokmin and soonyoung at one of the many bars they own. chan goes down and helps jihoon, or he goes to their shooting range. and hansol goes down to the infirmary and helps wonwoo, and if wonwoo is not there, he goes to find wonwoo.

depending on the day, jeonghan and joshua have deliveries during the afternoon, bringing chan or hansol along because sometimes they have nothing to do or they wanted to tag along. It was nothing dangerous, and if any of their clients became hostile they'll just have to deal with chan. they didn't come back home for roughly three to five hours, having to deliver their goods and drugs all over seoul. Sometimes they didn't come back for hours, having to deliver out of the city.

jihoon would stay in the basement for hours, sometimes forgetting to eat lunch and dinner. wonwoo and minghao would have to barge into jihoons lab, food in hand practically begging jihoon to eat. minghao would smile and start talking to jihoon about everything he did that day, wonwoo sitting next to jihoon with a smile that had the younger omega stuffing food into his mouth.

soonyoung and seokmin meet up with seungkwan in one of their many clubs, talking to the people working there. they'd check on everyone, firing anyone if needed. that's all they did for a couple hours, only once a week though, coming back home and helping around. soonyoung would go down to the shooting range while seokmin would go to the basement and help out jihoon. seungkwan would go help in the infirmary, where wonwoo would be with minghao. sometimes minghao would be with jihoon, never going to the shooting range or near jun's office. 

jeonghan and jisoo would also be back by the time seungkwan, soonyoung and seokmin would be back. checking on everyone, sometimes taking minghao from jihoon in they weren't working on drugs.

even then, sometimes minghao felt the need to be alone, and politely asked if he could be let alone in his art studio or his and jun's room. very rarely would those days come, but when they did everyone did leave him alone until minghao felt better.

depending on the day, sometimes the gang had a mission to go to, and would leave around 5 p.m. and would come back at around 9 to 10. sometimes they would come back the next morning. other days, they would continue their schedule till the evening. by then, jun, seungcheol and mingyu are done with their many clients, jihoon has been dragged out of of his lab along with jeonghan and jisoo, soonyoung and chan are already in the living room after being in the shooting range for hours, wonwoo, hansol and seungkwan are done working in the infirmary, and minghao would be in the living room as well. chan would be working on the coffee table, his homework sprawled all over the table, his backpack on the floor, seungkwans and hansols were also there. minghao would try his best to help them out, but he'd only end up confused as to what they were doing.

dinner was something they all did together, everyone would be in the kitchen helping, minus minghao and the three high school students. sure, mingyu was basically the one that did most of the actual cooking, but everyone would help. they would be cutting meat or vegetables, washing dirty dishes and fixing the table.

there would be yelling in the kitchen, from seokmin and soonyoung telling stories from their day, jihoon groaning while telling them to lower their voices, jisoo laughing because mingyu seemed so close to kicking them out the kitchen, and sometimes there would be seungkwan yelling at his hyungs to "shut up please! i'm trying to figure out why the hell eight times seven is 56!"

dinner with the ode mafia is always loud, all of them joking with each other, talking about really anything. just like breakfast, they play rock paper scissors to see who would wash the dishes, though everyone would feel bad and they'd all wash the dishes together.

everyone would end up in the living room, all of them doing their own thing. jun and minghao would be cuddling, minghao giggling as the two of the whisper to each other. seungkwan, hansol and chan would have already finished with their homework, the three of them now on their phones. jisoo and jeonghan are on the couch most likely trying their hardest not to fall asleep, both omegas would whine when someone told them not to do so. wonwoo and mingyu would be cuddling, no words exchanges as they just relaxed. jihoon would be taking a nap next to his alpha, who was talking to seokmin. depending on the day, soonyoung, seokmin and seungkwan would be getting ready to leave for a race. the three of them love cars, and have their own race cars, and it was a way they could get money, so they found themselves always racing whenever.

the ode mafia was a pack, which meant they were always finding ways to strengthen their pack bond. some nights they would have deep conversations that lasted hours. sometimes they'd play games for hours. like tonight, they would be playing hide and seek, in the dark.

like always, they decide the seeker by rock paper scissors, hansol and chan loosing. they could hide in pairs or alone, and they could hide anywhere in their mansion. the lights would be turned off and hansol and chan would start counting till 100. the two of them would stop counting because someone yelled.

"ow! shit! who the hell put that plant there?!"

"ten dollars in was jisoo!"

"please! id never bring a real plant into the house! like i'd water it!"

"i bought it cause y'all be talking so fucking much i was loosing oxygen!"

"jihoon its a fucking fake plant!"

"shut up wonwoo it the thought that counts!"

by the time hansol and chan counted to 100, a minute and a half passed.

soonyoung was found first, definitely not because he decided his hiding spot was going to be behind chan. chan accidentally stabbed his eye, "ew why'd your eye do that!?" chan yelled, wiping his hands on his shirt. "you stabbed by eye!" soonyoung yelled, looking up at the dark ceiling.

wonwoo was found next, hansol found him just sitting on the kitchen table with his phone, the brightness at 100%. "hyung, i'm not sure you know but this is hide and seek..." hansol muttered for the older omega. "i know, and i'm hiding." wonwoo said, not looking up from his phone. "hyung, you're in the kitchen table on your phone at 100 percent brightness while sitting criss cross apple sauce." the younger omega said slowly, confused to the max. "hansol, i'm trying to have a good time but i honestly feel so attacked right now." wonwoo looked up from his phone." hyung, just go sit in the living room with soonyoung."

hansol walked into the kitchen, and tripped on someone, landing on someone's chest. "hansolie!" the oldest omega yelled. "hi jeonghan hyung, i found you." hansol got up from his chest, a small smile on his face. "but you love me so you'll give me another chance." jeonghan bopped hansols nose, "i do love you hyung, but i found you so now you have to sit with wonwoo and soonyoung in the living room." hansol pointed to where said people were sitting. "if you let me go ill convince jun to give you and seungkwan a day off." "sounds great, but you can do that while sitting in the living room with wonwoo and soonyoung."

seokmin was found by chan, hiding behind jihoons fake plant. "hyung, you're twice the size of that plant and you aren't even trying to hide behind it." sometimes chan wonders why there people are his hyungs. "i am trying to hide chan! it's just that this corner is very uncomfortable and i didn't feel like finding another spot to hide."

chan continued to search and found seungcheol in one of their many bathrooms, the alpha hiding in the bathtub. chan just slid his hand down the bathroom wall, until his hand landed on seunghceol. he accidentally chocked him for a good six seconds before figuring out it was said alpha.

"did you really need to choke me?"

"i didn't know who i found and i didn't know what i was holding!"

"so if youre hand landed on my dick you'd grope it six seconds before finding out who i was?"

"ew! i wouldn't go near your dick! i felt your hair and went down to your face to see who you were!"

jisoo was found by chan, the omega having been pushed by someone before said someone ran away.

"found you jisoo hyung."

"chan please tell me you saw jihoon push me!" from afar, you could hear jihoon yell, "so what if i did! i'm not about to get caught!"

"i literally could have cracked my skull open!" "but you didn't!"

"uh hyung, i found you so please go to the living room."

"chan, make sure you tackle jihoon for me please!"

hansol ended up slapping seungkwan, the alpha approaching hansol and wrapping his hands around his waist. jun, who was hiding behind their stairs burst out laughing. hansol was frozen in place, hands coming up to cover his mouth. seungkwan stared at hansol before falling onto the floor laughing just as loud as jun.

"oh my god i'm so sorry!" hansol sounded so scared.

"baby, its fine but the sound it made!" the two alphas were back to laughing, hansol carefully pulling seungkwan up and jun up, leading them to the living room.

chan ended up finding jihoon in their game room, hiding on top of one of their machines.

"found you hyung!"

"don't tackle me."

"i won't lay a finger on you."

"okay, but um...i'm kinda afraid of heights and i cant see the floor..."

"hyung your on a machine that is a couple feet tall, you're fine." it was quiet for a moment.

"catch me." chan almost laughed, "please."

mingyu was found by hansol, the tall alpha hiding in a guest room, in the closet wearing a jacket with the hanger still on.

"finally! you're the last person!"

"oh wow, was my hiding spot that good?"

"not really, you're forgetting we live in a mansion with multiple rooms."

"but my hiding spot is nice, i was here for like an hour!"

"sure i guess, come one, to the living room!"

when everyone was in the living room, they turned on the lights, soonyoung yelling at the blinding lights. "is that everyone?"

"you forgot to find minghao." jun said once he counted everyone.

"oh my god.."

"minghao is tiny and skinny, that boy can fit anywhere!"

"then we all look for him."

so that's what they did. they turned on all the lights, looking all around the mansion in search for the packs omega. they looked in the bathrooms, the bedrooms, closets, basement, everywhere, but no sign of minghao.

"jun, hes fine, right?"

"yeah, hes fine and he's in the house, but we don't know where.

"minghao if you come out we'll buy you more art supplies!"

"i'll buy you some new stuffed animals!"

"um.. i'll get you new clothes!"

the search for minghao was long, almost an hour of searching. until seokmin found him, sighing in relief when he found minghao on top of his and jun's closet, behind the piles of shoe boxes, backed up into the corner. "hi minnie!" minghao yelled, hugging his frog stuffed animal tightly.

"hyungs! i found him!"

everyone ran in the direction of seokmins voice, jun being the first to arrive. he climbed up the closet with the help of a chair and sighed in relief. he moved some boxes around, minghaos smile never leaving. "hi junnie!" "hi baby," jun carefully grabbed minghao's waist, lifting him up and away from the closet, now carrying him bridal style.

"where was he even hiding for two hours?"

"on top of our closet behind the shoe boxes"

it's then that everyone realizes that its nine, deciding to call it a night. they call go into their respective rooms, not before everyone says goodnight and to "keep it down if y'all gonna fuck!" the mansion that was full of laughter became quiet, everyone sleeping soundly, cuddling with their mates and enjoying the night. the ode mafia may be a mafia, but its also a pack that's filled with some loud people. because of that, there is never a boring day in the ode mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> again, sorry for the wait :( i didn't mean to take so long, but thank you for your patience! hopefully this was good enough, and hopefully my attempt at humor was alright. thank you for reading!  
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :D
> 
> follow me @howhaoteen i’ll probably talk about fanfic ideas and probably ask questions and such


End file.
